In the Rain
by RatedAwesome
Summary: In the rain I stand, watching him walk to his death. Regret and shame is the only feeling I have right now. At first I thought that I would be happy to see him die after everything he has done. But now I realize how much I truly love him, but I realized it to late. USUK Pirate!UK. One shot I think. Rated M to be safe just in case.


AN: Hello everyone! Hope you are having an awesome day today! So I decided to do something new. It's been storming a lot where I live and this came to me while I was gardening a few days ago, during one of the rare moments when the rain stopped. I'm not sure about the title, it might change. I don't know if I will continue this, that will be decided later. This whole... moment that I have written bellow, just came to me and I wanted to put it out there before I loose it. Also I tried something different and that is using present tense and first person, which was really REALLY weird and different and challenging for me because if was a first. So I being the brave person I decided to step out of my comfort zone and try something new. I don't know if it is my best work but we shall see. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

It is a summer afternoon, but the sky couldn't be cloudier. Despite the dark horrible weather today is a special day. I use the word special, well it was, and everyone was happy about it, but I... feel nothing but dread. I adjust my blue uniform as I walk down the halls of Fort Dawn. Looking out the tall arched windows one can see the port that the military fort towers over. The British settlement, Port Locklie, stands by the grey sea, quiet and not bothered by the depressing weather. I'm jealous, jealous of the average civilians that live carefree lives. Part of me wishes for that life again. I smile sadly to myself at the thought. It was ironic. Many years ago I would have done anything to leave this port and I did. But now I regret everything... well, not everything. I can't say that I completely regret leaving to sail across the seas with that man. A sudden dryness appears in my throat and my eyes start burning with tears. Stress, nerves, the day was obviously getting to me. It shouldn't. Glancing up I see a couple of soldiers, dressed in those familiar red jackets, standing in the hall with their muskets. Quickly I wipe the tears that were forming in my eyes. I can't let them see my distress.

They were whispering but as they catch sight of me they become silent and stand at attention. I spare them a glance as I pass and once they think I am out of earshot they continue whispering. I know that they are talking about the events of today because I hear my name be mentioned among them. I ignore it. My thoughts are completely dominated by today... by the event that I have been dreading sense morning.

I finally reach my destination and now I feel sick. I step out onto a balcony and stand next to some chairs that were placed there to allow the rich to watch the event. Bellow, surrounded by stone walls, is an open area with the gallows in the center. Now that I'm here I... feel sick to my stomach. Inside my conscious is screaming at me but I ignored it. I've ignored it before but now I am better at it. My fingers at twitching, I just realize it. I place my hands behind my back to hide it. I... feel the tears come back and I frantically blink to hold them back. What... is wrong with me? I have come this far and now I'm starting to feel regret for this? What happened to my anger; to my hatred for the man? I feel lost... I am lost.

"Captain Alfred F. Jones," I turn towards the man who called my name. It is Roderich and to his left is Elizabeta, his wife. They are both dressed in soft expensive clothes: The latest fashion of London, of course. I move to his right side with a fake smile on my face. He smiles back at me, oblivious to the chaos that was raging in my heart. "Today is a good day. After today many people will be relieved." His wife nods in agreement.

"Yes... I guess they will be." As the words slip off my tongue I feel my heart tremble. Why do I feel such pain, now of all times? Is it because I never got any closure?

Roderich pats my arm. I look into his eyes and I see that they have softened. "This might be a difficult time for you, because you spent so much time with him, but you have done the right thing. You know that you've done the right thing. Everyone's lives will be better and safer after this." A difficult time? He doesn't know the half of it.

"He's right, Alfred," Elizabeth smiled at me. "Once this is all over we will have a nice dinner to celebrate." I try to return her warm smile. Surprisingly I smile back successfully. A drop on my hand catches my attention. Looking up wards I feel another drop of rain fall on my cheek. As it slowly falls down my face I hear the sound of many parasols opening. A man next to me offers me his but I turn it down. The rain... It rained just like this on the day we met. The clear drops fell straight down with no wind pushing it. It wasn't too hard, or too soft. Like as if heaven is crying for him. At least one of us can cry today. I hold back the tears that came to me as I recalled the memory.

Bum, bum, bum, the drums start to beat and the crowd gathers around the gallows. Glancing down I see the civilians piling in down bellow. Some guards position themselves to make a pathway for the prisoner to be brought through.

Bum, bum, bum, the drums beat but my heart is beating faster. I feel like it is about to burst from my chest. Seeing the guards come out of the gateway, forcing the prisoner to the gallows, makes my heart stop. The crowd jeers at the prisoner. He wears a red jacket, white shirt, and brown pants. His clothes are dirty, torn, and messed up from his time in jail, along with his short blonde hair. I cannot look at him. Seeing him like this makes me hate myself... because it's my fault. I look away from him and my eyes fall on a cardinal.

A cardinal... It was standing there with me in the rain with its bright red feathers. I knew this bird... and it knew me, I tried to smile at it but it stared at me. Its dark eyes seem to judge me. As if disappointed it turns from me and it sped its wings and took off to the cloudy sky. I... I can't believe it flew away. That bird was always there and now it just left... I looked back down towards the prisoner. They have him on the gallows now. His emerald eyes also watched the bird as it flew away. Once it was out of sight he stares back at me and my heart skips a beat. His eyes are empty: Blank and cold.

"Arthur Kirkland," One of the officers had stood up while I was distracted and started to read. Please, oh god please I don't want this anymore. "You have been convicted of piracy and murder. You have been sentenced to death." The crowd cheers. How could they cheer?! This man is about to die! I thought I wanted this but now. The man nods at the hooded executioner, who grabs the robe and puts the noose around Arthur's neck. My blue eyes lock with his. After everything he has done... I still love him. I close my eyes as the executioner walks towards the lever that will open the trap door that will allow Arthur to fall to his death. Once again I think about the rain. Heaven really was crying for him. The cold tears fall from the grey sky and chill me to the bone as the hit my skin. This chill of shame, of regret, of despair, I deserve it. I deserve more than that; a harsher punishment for the crime of betrayal. I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear him pull the lever and the trap door drop open.

Arthur... I'm sorry. I've broken my own heart by betraying you. I realize that I couldn't stop loving you... but it's too late. I'm sorry. I feel a single tear fall down my face, masked by the rain. I'm so sorry, Arthur.


End file.
